Policeforcestuck: Dark Days
by Grimm Disease
Summary: Skaia reaches the worst of times. But there might be happiness somewhere else . . .
1. Chapter 1

Aradia brushes her hair back as she sits in a chair opposite to the Chief of Police. Both are uncomfortable by the situation. She sips the water that was offered not much earlier. "I guess what I am trying to say is . . thank you."

Chief Zahhak takes a deep breath, "I was acting as an enforcer of the law, but you're welcome. Just keep safe," he adds as an afterthought. "Other people would have . . taken advantaged of your situation."

"I know. I was lucky," she looks down at her hands that are on her lap. "The man, Dave, was relieved to hear I was okay when I called him."

"Are you-" he coughs, "on 'personal terms?'" Aradia looks at him confused. "Err by that I mean are you planning on seeing him again anytime soon?"

She seems more interested with something on his desk, "I don't know." They keep silent for a minute. "Yesterday, when I woke up, I'm sorry I hit you."

"You were confused and hung over. I don't blame you," he assures.

"It's just . . when I got home and called Dave and he explained what happened . . I realized I had mistaken you. You're not perfect Equius, but you're not . . that."

The large troll takes a deep breath, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. This job is getting too much for me. I'm starting to fall behind on some of my officers. I wonder how long it will be before they take my place . . And I want them too. I'm just too . . distracted," he looks at her. It has been a long time sense he opened up to her.

And she looks at him, "I am too." Aradia extends a hand to lightly touch his, "I do know one thing for sure, you love me. You love me and you'll protect me." Equius stares at her with a weakened look. "But would you walk outside your office hand-in-hand with me?"

No response.

Aradia withdraws, "Then I don't-can't know if I love you. I know I did, but I don't know if I could go back to that." She stands up, "It would be best if we returned to how we were. I just owed you this much. Goodbye."

She opens the door to find behind it a surprised Officer Harley. Embarrassed, the troll leaves the room passing the human.

Chief Zahhak would have told Officer Harley that Aradia was just there for a small interview. Or he would have asked her how much she heard. But it doesn't matter with Harley, she knows enough.

"So," she begins, Harley knows enough to keep quiet. "I have the file over that suicide outside of Skaia," she hands it to him. The chief looks it over as she continues, "Nothing significant, although it is sad. I wished someone could have helped him."

"Anything else?" he asks solemnly.

"Weeell . . I do have a slight request." Chief Zahhak puts the folder down to listen to his officer. "I was thinking about spending a couple of days up in the Capital, for work!"

"And why would you want to go to the Capital alone?"

"Oh I wouldn't be alone!"

The chief frowns, "I suppose you want to bring Serket along with?" He knows of their peculiar relationship. Equius cannot even fathom how that was conceived.

"Actually no," Officer Harley says. "I was thinking of bring Vantas along."

"So what possible reason could you have to have two of my officers waste their time in the Capital?"

"We won't waste our time, sir!" Officer Harley argues. "I want to have a meeting with the chief over at the Capital police station, and quite possibly with the mayor! I want see if we can arrange a symbiotic relationship where we demand and they supply the needs to help keep Skaia's protection in tack!"

Chief Zahhak frowns, "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's no mystery that Skaia is in need of some serious aid. We're low on supplies and hands. Even Mayor Peixes agrees! And isn't that part of the reason why I came here? Too add to a far too small police force?"

"You believe that you are quiet valuable, don't you?" Jade does not respond. "Now why are you and Officer Vantas volunteering?"

"I'm most familiar with the police in the Capital, and I've kept relations with them, sir! Not to mention that Vantas is a skilled officer who can convince anyone to help us. And don't forget that we're both from the Capital, so it might help to have in mind." The Capital is a tad prestigious.

"And what makes you think that the mayor and the police chief of the Capital will see you?"

"I asked one of my friends on the force there to ask their chief and-"

"You proceed with your plan without telling me?!"

Jade is shaken, "I-I . . yes?"

"And what was going to happen if I'd say no? You would have not only embarrassed yourself but everyone on this force!"

"Does it help that the chief is interested and is going to convince the mayor?"

"No it does not!" The chief rubs his face, "Humor me, what were you planning on doing if I said no? Threaten me?"

"Oh no! I would never do that!" Harley answers sincerely. Though Vriska did prod her to.

The chief sighs, "When?"

"Tomorrow if we can."

He waves her off, "Just go."

"Thank you sir!" And she turns around to leave.

Officer Harley rushes out to the office to meet her friends around her desk, "Vriska it worked!"

The trolls smiles at her moirail, "Told you it would."

Officer Vantas is more focused on his work, "What worked?" he questions feeling drained.

Jade answers giddy, "We're going to the Capital for a couple of days to meet the chief and quite possibly the mayor!"

Everything that he was doing stops, "What?"

"We're going to convince the Capital to help us out! You were complaining that it needed to be done so . . ."

"And you didn't think to ask me?"

"I knew you wouldn't do it if it wasn't out of your hands. And admit it, you want to go. You love to complain-I mean persuade."

Officer Vantas rolls his eyes, "Why would I want to go the Capital with you and Vriska?"

"I'm not going," Vriska answers with a smirk.

"Oh." Everything comes back hitting Karkat in the head. "I'll go I guess." He stands up, "I need to make a phone call."

Kanaya walks up from behind Karkat and pushes him back around, "I'm sorry Mr. Vantas, but I need you here for a quick second!"

Karkat is too distracted to really care, "Why?"

Kanaya reveals white box holding a small cupcake with a wax candle one on top, "To celebrate Jade's one year anniversary with us!" She grabs a lighter from Karkat's pocket, which she's seen him pull out oh so many times, and lights the candle. "I'll be honest, we don't do many of these here unless it's a very special occasion. Chief Zahhak's orders. But I'd say that Jade is special enough to me. Also we're going to keep this short," she adds quickly.

Jade smiles, "Thank you Kanaya! I-I didn't realize that I've been here for a whole year." She looks over at Vriska, "Wait! Doesn't this make it your anniversary too?"

A horrible wave of realization hits Vriska, "Fuck. I've been here for a year?"

Now Kanaya starts to look embarrassed, "Oh! I completely forgot your cupcake . . ."

"Nah," Vriska says nonchalantly, "I don't care. It's not like I'm even a cop."

"Okay, well we'll add you as part of the celebration!"

Jade looks up confused, "Celebration?"

"Yes! I thought that tonight we could gather our friends and have a small party! What do you say?"

Vriska doesn't look like she wants to answer, but luckily Jade saves her, "I'm so sorry Kanaya! But Vriska and I have important plans. How about we talk about when I get back?"

"Get back?"

"Listen," Karkat interrupts, "this conversation is great, but I really need to go make a phone call." He doesn't wait to be excused, instead he just walks away as quickly as he can.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon!" Jade calls out.

As he leaves he can hear Jade telling start to tell Kanaya the story, but all that's running through his mind is . . .

"Time alone with Jade. Just you and Jade. No Vriska to interfere. Sure there will be work, but there will be Jade. Alone with Jade." Karkat presses speed dial on his phone and the other line picks up.

"Whut up?"

"Gamzee I'm leaving tomorrow to go to the Capital with Jade. Private time with Jade. There will be work, but also time with Jade. Gamzee I'm freaking out right now," Karkat starts to pull on his hair out of stress.

"Whoa calm down bro. This is a good thing! Just remember that."

"It's just . . she's arranged this whole thing and she mentioned yesterday how she broke up with that guy and was ready to look for someone else. Do you think?"

"I think this is the best time my motherfucking bro can convince a pretty chicka that he has the hots for her."

"Oh man what will I wear? Jade has seen just about every good outfit that I have and those didn't impress her. I don't even have a lot of nice clothes. Should I buy something? But I don't have very much money to spend."

"Nah bro, you just need to relax. Your moirail here is gonna tell you what happens when you go. You're gonna chat. Laugh at a few jokes like a bunch of motherfuckers. You'll both look at each other like in those movies you watch. And just . . fuck you both won't be able to contain your feelings for each other and you'll grab her from behind and fuck her."

Karkat sighs, "You almost had something there Gamzee."

"Sweet."

A few short hours later Vriska and Jade walk side by side in the streets of Skaia.

Jade looks at her moirail, "How do you feel?"

Vriska rolls her eyes, "My stomach is cramping into knots, I want to puke my heart out and I have a headache that makes me want to blow my brains out."

The two stop short of the hospital entrance. Jade grabs her friend's arm, "Wait, are you sure you're okay with this?"

A deep breath is taken, "It's been too long. And I'm not the only one that needs to move on."

When they arrive to John's room, they find that it is not empty. An older man looks at the two, "Hello Vriska . . . Jade," he says with tired eyes.

"Mr. Egbert," she addresses. Jade nods back

He takes a fatigued breath, "It's time."

Vriska walks over with Jade looped arm in arm, "I know." She places a hesitant hand on his shoulder, "This will be good. For John."

"I know." He looks back at his son, "I just hoped, constantly hoped, that he'd wake up. That I could apologize to him. But that's selfish." He shakes his head in anger, "And that's all he'll ever remember me as, selfish. Always, I was too invested in my own morals to care about my own son." Mr. Egbert calms down a bit, "I almost done with my goodbye." He leans back down to the patient, "I love you son. Tell your mother and nanna I that I miss them." The father kisses the son he raised on the forehead and then excuses himself outside the room.

Vriska scratches her face uncomfortably, "My turn." She sits down on the bed.

"Do you me to leave?" Jade asks.

"Not yet," she responds not taking her eyes off her fiancé. "I'm sorry John, I have a lot of regrets. Ones that I made when I lost you. Ones that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hear. Somehow I thought you'd hear in your sleep. But there's no reason not to tell you now. I . . I went back to crime. I wasn't doing so well on my own. I had to sell a lot of our stuff. Like my ring. I regret it. I lost so many precious memories of you through that.

"I'm sorry to say that I've been doing better. I have a pretty stable job where I actually help the police . . or pretend to," she includes with a weak laugh. "And my moirail keeps me in line. I wish you could have met her. You two would have gotten along. But don't worry, she's promised to keep me afloat when you're gone."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry if this feels like I'm giving up on you. But we're fighting a battle that we're not winning. And I've started to realize, that I can't win them all. I just wish you weren't a battle that I'd lose." Vriska bends over to kiss him lightly on the lips, "I love you John," she whispers inches from his face. "I love you." She backs away and stands next to Jade.

Jade can only wish her friend wouldn't fight so hard to keep the tears away. "Mr. Egbert?" she calls for outside the room. He looks inside. "It's time."

And as a doctor cuts off John's air supply, those around him watch as he is left to breathe on his own.

The next morning, Jade walks in with two cups of coffee in her hand. She hands one to a very tired and exhausted Vriska. "Where's Mr. Egbert?"

"He went back to his motel. Probably wants to extend his stay. I also think the tension was killing him."

Jade rubs her friend's back, "How are you holding up?"

"I hate him."

"Who? Mr. Egbert? The doctor? You know they want John to go on his own."

"No."

Jade starts to look uncomfortably around the room, "Then who?"

"John."

"John?"

Vriska growls, "I hate John."

"Vriska-"

"I hate John!" she screams.

A nurse checks in on the scream and Jade shoos her away. "You don't mean that Vriska!"

Vriska buries her face into John's bed, "I was ready! I was finally ready to let go! And now! And now he pulls this bullshit!" She extends a hand to his heart rate monitor, which is still beeping. "He lives! He's fucking living. He decided that he can breathe on his own!"

Jade kneels down beside her, "Vriska this is a good thing!"

"No it's not!" she shrieks back. "He's trying to give me hope! I don't want his fucking hope! I want him to leave so I can move on! That's what I'm supposed to do! I'm done with wishing he'll come back! He's fucking toying with us!" Vriska stands up and moves closer to John's face, "You like that huh? You trickster! You like playing dead? Do you like playing with our emotions!?" Cerulean tears splash down on him. "Is this some-some kind of game to you?" Vriska breaks back down and gets encased in Jade's arm. "Why is this happening?"

The woman rocks the troll back and forth like she would with her dog, "I don't know." Jade sighs, "It was stupid for me to think I could leave."

"No. You're not canceling for me."

"Vriska, you're a mess!"

"And it won't help if I'm keeping you away from your trip!"

"That doesn't matter now!"

The troll looks at her with a face mixed with sweat, tears and hair. "Lies! I knew the consequences when I created that plan! Besides, I feel like I should be alone now."

"In your condition I don't think-"

"I don't care! I want to be alone!" Jade backs away. "Listen to me Jade, I want you to get this out of your mind. I want you to fuck that asshole. Fuck his brains out. And if you come back and you didn't at the very least try, then I will never forgive you."

"Vriska . ."

"We're not losers, Jade! We're fighters! We deal with shit and move on! And if I can get any happiness in the coming days or even weeks, then it will come from knowing you're happy." The two stare at each other in silence. "Now aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?"

Jade stares at the person she loves the most with all of her heart. She gives a brief, strong hug and departs to meet with another troll she cares deeply about.

(Happy Holidays! What do you think?)


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat meets his partner against crime in front of a car that barely passes safe-for-road regulations. "So this is Vriska's car?" he asks.

"Yup," Jade confirms, "she's not planning on going anywhere so she lent it to us. Don't worry, it will get us there. It doesn't look like much, but it . ." Jade quickly wipes away something falling from her eye.

Karkat notices, "Is everything okay?"

She nods her head and takes a deep breath, 'Yeah. Come on, we need to get there before it gets too late. The chief is expecting us!"

The officers have their luggage stuffed into the car and pull out onto the highway.

Jade has the first shift, "I figured an hour's drive each would be good? We both can't get to tired."

"For a four hour drive that's good," Karkat agrees. "In the meantime we should prepare."

"Nervous?" Jade quips. "Good. We should be. I most certainly am."

Karkat takes a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fucking nervous. I need to grovel to an overpowered politician to help us."

"Hey work on your wording! WE need to CONVINCE a CHARIABLE politician to help us."

The troll looks over at her impressed, "That's good."

Jade sighs, "Karkat, I know you'll do fine. You're just nervous. But don't worry, together we'll get each other through this."

He smiles, "I know you get pretty energetic when it comes to work, but I'm pretty surprised that you're not barfing over your own nerves."

"Oh I am. This was just my idea so there's no way I can back out now. Ha ha. Besides I've learned to hide my feelings. You don't know how many times I've wanted to bark at the people who yell at us." she shares cheerily.

Karkat looks over confused, "You seriously learned all your social behaviors from a dog?"

"Hey! Bec was a great friend! Best friend! But yeah, sniffing someone's butt didn't go well in the Capital. But you learn fast when people threaten institutionalization."

"Well, I'm glad you're here Jade."

"Yeah, me too." She keeps her eyes on the road, "Let's discuss who we'll meet. Know your enemy-er sponsor I mean."

"Sure. We got some time to kill on this road. Tell me, is the chief the same guy? I think he had like a scar that he always used to scare the rookie officers. What's his name again?"

"Chief Terres? Yup! He's still pushing everyone to move right along with him."

"Great," Karkat groans, "I wasn't his favorite."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Jade reassures. "It's the mayor I'm more worried about. Have you ever seen him?"

"I was always too busy to. I'm sure when the time comes we can find him surrounded by his bodyguards and his esteem," he says the word 'esteem' with vile.

"Karkat, you need to let that go. He's a decent enough mayor and he has the ultimate say on our proposal."

"Don't worry Jade, I'm getting it all out now." He opens up a folder from his bag with notes, "Come on, let's return to our talking points for tonight. Last thing I need is for me to start shitting my pants like a fucking baby."

In the long hours that follow, the two officers arrive at their hotel room. Karkat drops off his share of the luggage and moves to open the curtains.

He looks outside and sighs, "This is a view."

Jade lifts her suitcase onto her bed, "Yeah. I'm taking this bed okay?"

"Huh? Yeah that's fine."

The woman laughs, "It's not like on the cruise, is it? You don't have to sleep on the couch or anything. "

"Well that WAS vacation."

"We'll see if we can fit some free time in here. I'm sure we can have some fun together."

Karkat looks at her suspicious, ". . Sure."

"So how about we take a quick break, maybe a nap, and then we get ready in an hour?"

"Fine by me," Karkat collapses on the bed ready to pass out. "Never get enough sleep anyways."

And not long . . .

Karkat adjust his tie, making sure it fits and isn't sloppy. He's sure it won't look right. "Jade?" he calls to the bathroom, "You almost done?"

She opens the door, "Almost," and steps out. Jade wears an appropriate, blue cocktail dress that Karkat can help but see the beauty in her. She moves slowly towards him, "I need your help with something."

Jade turns around to reveal that her dress is unzipped, thus revealing her bare back. "Oh uh sure," Karkat manages to get out. He zips up the dress, he thinks she didn't even try to zip up at all, and spins her around to face him. "You look great." She smiles back at him.

"Thank you." Jade works on tightening his tie, "There you go. Now you look perfect." The woman grabs her bag and extends an arm to Karkat, "Shall we?"

He grabs her coat, "Don't you think you'll be cold?"

Jade takes it and puts the coat on, "The cold doesn't bother me. It's all just part of my rich biology!"

"Well I'm sorry to say I'd rather avoid your 'rich biology' with the mayor. Might freak him the fuck out if he thinks we have super soldiers or something."

"I understand," she responds. "But I do like talking to you about it . . and Vriska! You both make me feel so . . normal. I don't know what I would do without you."

Smiling, Karkat reaches out to gingerly touch her face but instead settles for her arm, "This is going to be a good night."

"Oh I'm sure it will be." Jade presses her hand on top of his, "We should get going." She then casually loops her arm around Karkat's and starts to lead him to the door.

The two officers stand side by side outside of a fancy, rich person restaurant for the elegant and super fancy mancy fancy. It should be mentioned that it is fancy.

Karkat stares at the place nervous, "How are we going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry!" Jade squeezes his arm reassuringly. "The mayor offered to handle it. He says that we are guests in his city!"

"Okay, but I thought we were supposed to meet with Chief Terres tonight?"

Jade waves Karkat's concerns off, "You're worrying too much! I told you that everything is taken care of." A high pitch ringing goes off from inside of Jade's purse. She reaches inside to pull out her phone. "One second, Karkat! Hello?"

"Good evening, Jade."

"Jake! It's good to hear from you! What's up?"

"Oh I'm just making this rubbish phone call that you ask me to do. Also I do believe Jane is trying to experiment some blasted baking concoction. "

"Oh no that's terrible!"

"Quite. We both know she's wonderful, but when she strays too far from the recipe then my pistol will be cocked and ready to fire at the blasted monstrosity. . . Don't take that the wrong way."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"That's for only you to know apparently. And your friend. I wished you explained to us what you were doing tonight. Ah well. Have fun with your little charade! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodbye." Jade hangs up the phone. "Oh Karkat, I'm so sorry!"

Karkat looks concerned, "What's wrong?"

"That was Jake and he told me that Chief Terres is too busy tonight to meet us. He must be caught up in paperwork or something. But we'll instead meet him tomorrow with the mayor."

The troll sort of kicks the ground, "Fucking bullshit. And after we had to get . . dressed up."

"Listen," Jade calmly says, "We're meeting him tomorrow. And we shouldn't bring this up later. He'll think we're petty and we don't need that. Tomorrow we'll focus then, but how about tonight we have a little fun for ourselves. I mentioned free time possibilities! And we are in the one of the biggest cities in the world. There's quite a bit that we could do. Let's enjoy ourselves before we have to get serious again. Besides, we do look great."

Karkat sighs and lets the disappointment go. He looks at Jade with slightly forced enthusiasm, "So what do you want to do?"

"Ever been to the park?"

"Everyone that's ever been here for at least an hour has."

"Do you remember that they like to do special events?"

"How do you know one is tonight?"

"Oh," Jade sort of walks around Karkat, "I looked them up when I was thinking of bring Vriska here."

"Okay, so what is tonight?" Jade smiles brightly at him.

Jade and Karkat stand side by side just outside of the Capital's Park that holds a brightly lit carnival. The woman tugs on the troll's sleeve, "Come on!" And they both move towards the bright lights.

Karkat looks around at the other people, "Dear Grub, we are overdressed."

Jade looks over at him and laughs, "I know, right? At least we are doing it together!" Karkat smiles back feeling at ease. "So, you hungry?"

"Sure, but I don't know if I want to eat something filled with rodent shit."

She rolls her eyes, "Don't worry, Karkat." Jade then begins to speak in a most snooty tone of voice, "In the Capital, everything is pristine! Why you could eat your own feces and it would taste simply delightful!"

Karkat is now laughing, "Holy fucking shit. I completely forgot about all that lusus shit propaganda. They're still running that?"

"Of course! Capital is 'the best' place to live!"

"Huh," Karkat looks the place over. "It is an improvement from Skaia though."

"Maybe, but they don't have everything." Jade stares into Karkat's eyes and smiles. "Anyways you're hungry." She quickly gets the two of them food. "I'll admit that it isn't that great, but it's not that bad either!"

Karkat eats his share and is impressed and then disappointed. "It's actually better than what Gamzee has given me."

Jade leans on her hand interested, "How is Gamzee doing? I'm actually curious on how he even keeps that restaurant afloat. It's always empty when I visit."

"Fuck if I know. I've asked him to show me his records but he refuses. For all I know he's sucking some guy's dick to keep the place running."

"Why does he work there? He never seems invested in the place."

Karkat sighs, "When I first moved here, Gamzee and I worked together there. There are a lot of memories in that shit hole, and Gamzee has trouble moving on." He starts to look unsettled.

"Ooo!" Jade looks past Karkat, "There's a small band that's starting to play!" She stands up, "Come on Karkat! We have to dance!"

"What?" He doesn't even remember the last time he danced. In most cases, Karkat would have refused, but not tonight. "Alright then."

The two go over to the small dancing section and hold each other close. Jade moves in closer. "This is nice," she whispers to him.

"Y-Yeah." Karkat will admit that it's nice not being stared at. The Capital does have this right. He even sees other mixed species couples dancing. It's almost bizarre to him. But Karkat returns his attention to Jade. Grub, she looks beautiful. He wishes that she'd just rest her head on his shoulder, but that'd be too much. Instead they both sway back and forth holding hands and just feeling each other.

Jade starts to grow nervous, "Karkat?" He looks at her. "I was wondering . . if you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Oh? Sure," Karkat drops his arms away from her.

Jade could just hit herself for that. Perfect opportunity just gone. She knows that Vriska would be screaming at her now.

But wait. Jade looks back at the Ferris wheel. The top of the ride. Just them sitting together. No distractions. And it's totally cheesy enough for Karkat to love it! This is it! That is the moment she needs! That they need!

Jade almost pulls Karkat over to get them in line quicker. It's only when they almost reach the front of the line where Karkat reads a sign. "Oh we apparently need to buy tickets for this." Jade looks behind them to see that the line is longer than when they started. And the ticket stand is worse. There's no way that she can get tickets by the time they reach the front.

"Don't worry, I got this!" she tells Karkat determinedly.

Reaching the front of the line, the carnie holds his hand out, "Tickets." Jade puts a five dollar bill in his hand. "Alrighty then," and he lets them in a pod.

As they start to ascend, Karkat looks at Jade quizzically, "I don't think the tickets would have cost that much."

"It's fine," Jade reassures. She starts to rest on Karkat's shoulder, and Karkat starts to take deep breaths to calm himself.

They are close to reaching the top.

"Karkat?" Jade says softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really enjoying being right here next to you."

Karkat swallows, "Me too!"

"I-I want you to know that you are important to me. I care about you a lot."

"Me too!"

Jade almost laughs, is that all he can say? "In fact, I need to tell you something."

"Me too-Oh?"

Jade looks to the window to take a deep breath. She turns back around, "I think you're . . Bec?"

"Bec? What the fuck does that mean?"

But Jade is already turned back to the window, "Bec!?" She starts to pound on the window.

"Whoa calm down, Jade!" He tries to pull her back. "What are the chances that Bec is here? Come on that might be someone else's fucking dog!"

Jade continues to scream, "BEC!"

The carnies notice Jade and think she's going to vomit on the ride. They quickly move to get her and Karkat to the bottom.

Jade rushes out to embrace the white dog, "Bec! What are you doing here?"

Karkat is flabbergasted, "How the fuck did your dog get here?"

Jade almost looks embarrassed, "I-I've never actually been able to measure his speed or endurance."

"Your grandpa made a fucking super dog," Karkat whispers to himself in disbelief.

"I don't understand!" Jade says. "You're supposed to be with Vriska! Huh?" Jade then notices a piece of paper wrapped tightly in the back of Bec's collar.

She stands up with the paper and unrolls it, "Oh my God." Karkat stands behind her to read the paper.

It reads: SKAIA IN FLAMES. SEND HELP. -V


End file.
